


A Bonding Exercise

by MandaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidge Week 2016, could be interpreted as platonic, prompt: secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaWrites/pseuds/MandaWrites
Summary: Keith finds out Pidge's secret late one night when he can't sleep. Short, but pure fluff. Was written for the prompt "secret" for Kidgeweek.





	

Keith dragged his feet as he wobbled down the hall, heading toward his quarters. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to do a little late-night exercising on the training deck. That seemed to do the trick, because now he could barely keep his eyes open. When he entered the common room, he noticed a small figure curled up on the couch, her face illuminated by the glow of her laptop. She was typing quickly and would stop every so often to think before typing some more.

"Hey."

Pidge jumped and quickly shut the laptop.

"Keith! You scared me!"

"Sorry!" Keith hesitated. He wanted to go collapse into his bed and finally fall asleep, but he rarely had the chance to talk to Pidge alone. This could be a good team bonding moment. So, he moved over to the couch and sat down next to Pidge.

"What were you working on?"

"N-nothing!" Pidge quickly snapped back.

"Did you find any new information on that secret Galra base?"

"Come on, I don't work on that _all the time_ ," Pidge blurted out before she could think better of it. "I have hobbies, you know," she mumbled, hoping Keith wouldn't question her about it.

Keith raised an eyebrow at Pidge.

"I… I was writing," Pidge confessed. "It's a little embarrassing."

"What's so embarrassing about writing?"

"It's… um… It's fanfiction." Pidge ferociously grabbed Keith's shirt. "If you tell anyone, I _will_ kill you. If you tell Lance, I'll kill you _twice_."

Keith shrank back, startled at Pidge's sudden intensity. "Ok, I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

Pidge released his shirt but still eyed him skeptically.

"Alright," Keith said hesitantly. "I have a secret too. If it makes you feel better, I'll show you my secret."

" _Show_?"

Keith stood up and pulled off his shirt. Pidge stared at him, confused, until he turned around to reveal his secret. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of a birdcage. The cage appeared to be broken and a bird was flying out of it, toward his arm.

"I have a tattoo. That's my secret." Keith suddenly felt pretty awkward and hurriedly put his shirt back on.

"Somehow it suits you," Pidge stated.

Keith blushed slightly at the compliment as he sat back down on the couch. "The only other person who knows about it is Shiro."

Pidge hesitated. "Hunk knows about my fanfiction. I just don't want anyone else to know."

Keith stretched his legs in front of him, resting his arms on the back of the couch. "So what's it about?"

Pidge smiled. She slid closer to Keith and opened her laptop. "You know the Star Wars movies?"

"Yeah."

"It's a re-write of the prequel trilogy. This is how the story _should_ have gone."

Pidge started excitedly explaining the plot of her fanfic. Keith listened closely, genuinely interested in the story and how well she had thought it through. He didn't know much about her beyond "Commander Holt's daughter" and "the left arm of Voltron," but hearing how passionately she talked, and seeing how relaxed and happy she looked and how comfortably she fit at his side, filled him with the beginnings of a fondness he had never felt for anyone before. Eventually, however, his eyelids started getting too heavy and his head fell backward.

When Pidge noticed that Keith had fallen asleep she realized that she, too, was pretty tired. She closed her laptop and twisted around so her legs were resting on Keith's lap and her head was laying on the armrest behind her. It wasn't long before she, too, was fast asleep.

At some point in the night, someone had come by and draped a blanket over the sleeping paladins.

And the following day during training, they were just _a little_ more in sync with each other, their bond being just _a little_ stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "secret" for Kidgeweek on tumblr. I had considered doing something with Galra!Keith for this prompt, but then I thought that was too obvious and wanted to do something different. A friend helped me come up with the idea that Pidge writes fanfiction, then I decided to give Keith a secret too. I just feel like he’d be the type of guy to have/get a tattoo.
> 
> Also, if you were wondering, in my mind it was Shiro who put the blanket on them.


End file.
